Silver dreams
by Shinigami-chylde
Summary: Kurama finds a female youkai in his territory and desides to keep her for himself. What will happen when her village finds out?
1. Default Chapter

By: Shinigamichylde

A/N: I do not own yu yu haakusho or any of the characters from that show but I DO own my characters in this story.

Silver Dreams

Chapter 1, An Interesting Meeting…

Kurama POV

I sat in an ancient oak tree and watched a female, who judging by her sent was a wolf and fox youkai. She knelt by the river near the towering ancient picking certain herbs that were growing there. I watched her silently as I had done for the past few weeks. This time I just admired her features, she had a slender frame with sharp yet gentle features. Her silvery hair was tied up loosely on her head and only two thick strands framed her face. Her deep blue tunic fitted her snugly and was tied off with a black sash on the waist. The pants where a lighter blue and cut off at the ankles; she was barefoot and bore a silver chain on her left ankle.  
'Hmm… Interesting,' I thought as I watched her reach for one herb that was farther over the river than the others. Suddenly she slipped and fell headfirst into the frigid water. I laughed as she came sputtering and coughing out water. Her head snapped to my direction and the look of her pure embarrassment was clear.  
'Now you've done it Kurama...' I scolded myself.  
"Who are you" She demanded. "Show yourself"  
I chuckled. "Now, now… Why spoil the surprise"  
She climbed out of the river and scanned for where I was but the oak branches shielded me from her view.  
"Insolent youkai" she growled, as she wrung out her tunic.  
"Insolent? Why do you say that" I inquired.  
"You laughed as I fell into freezing waters and nearly gave me a heart attack in doing so you creep" She snapped.  
I jumped from my hiding place and walked silently up behind her then spun her around to face me.  
"So I'm a creep now am I" I growled.  
Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, you are... Where were you hiding" she spat.  
"That is my business and you had better watch what you say vixen" I warned coldly.  
Her shoulders tensed tightly and she glared. "I take orders from no one" she said firmly.  
"Such strong words my dear" I said. "However there are some things you should know."  
She stepped back and tripped over a root that I had grown for such a purpose. She fell onto her back with a cry of surprise and I laughed for the second time that day.  
I knelt down to where our eyes met. She growled quietly in warning as she continued to back up till I stopped her. "Such a unique vixen you are" I mutter  
"What are you playing at" She spat.  
I grinned. "This forest that you're in..."  
"What…" She trailed off.  
"Is mine" I smirked, as she stared at me in a mix of horror and shock.

To be Continued…


	2. you belong to me

By: ShinigamiChylde

**Chapter 2:** **You Belong to Me.  
**  
. The P.O.V will remain in Kurama's until the name of the female is revealed! Ok any way on with the next chapter!**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu_ _Hakusho if I did it would be very,_ _very messed up _ _  
_  
_  
_Kurama's P.O.V

The expression this female held was very amusing to me. She seemed as though she was about to have a heart attack at any moment. I smirked as she tried to find something to say.  
"This... is y… your forest" She managed after a few moments.  
I nodded and kept my usual smirk on. "Yes, it is my forest and you happen to be in it without my permission."  
She backed up into the old oak and stared at me with her dark eyes. Now that I was closer I could see they where outlined in a silvery, oceanic blue. She did seem to fear me somewhat but seemed more curious; I guess you could call it that.

She took a small breath before speaking in a strong voice. "I'm sorry. I did not know any one _owned_ this forest" she said with a hint of venom.  
My eyes slit and I growled"I am this forests creator and protector so do _not_ test my temper."  
She flinched only slightly but other than that she showed no change. I was starting to get annoyed by her silence so I gripped her chin harshly.  
"Do you understand what happens to those who pass on my land" I asked her.  
Her expression didn't falter. "No, I do not."  
"They normally die but... In your case I may make an exception" I purred and stroked her cheek lightly.  
She stared at me, confused"What do you mean an exception"  
I smirked and thought, 'This is so fun and all to easy.'  
"Why are you looking at me like that" She asked, a little uneasily.  
I knelt down again so we were at eye level. My molten gaze burning into the dark eyes that had shining fear in them.  
"Because my dear, you shall now belong to me" I grinned at her.  
Her eyes widened as is sunk in. She pulled her hand back and struck me on my cheek, hard.  
"I shall never belong to you or any other male" she growled harshly.  
I brought a hand to my sore cheek and was very stunned. No one had done that to me, ever. I turned back to face her. She was watching my every move waiting to see what I would do. I started to laugh as I looked at her. She seemed confused as to why I was laughing.  
"You are a feisty vixen aren't you" I chuckled.  
She looked like she was ready to strike me again so I grabbed her wrists and held them tight.  
I shook my head. "Not this time vixen."  
She struggled to get her wrists free and yelped when my nails had dug into them. Blood trickled down her arm in a thin trail, almost like a small stream.  
"Let go. You're hurting me" She cried.  
I only let my grip loosen a bit but didn't let go fully. She winced as she saw the blood. I brought the wound to my lips and licked the blood away, as if saying I was sorry, to her wrist. I did the same with the other wrist until the blood stopped completely. She gasped and watched me in shock.  
"Why..." She asked.  
I shrugged. "I didn't want you to bleed all over and leave a trial."  
A small flicker of what seemed to be disappointment crossed her face, but I couldn't be sure. This vixen is a real puzzle,' I thought to myself as I stood up and pulled her up also.  
"You're to come with me and will stay with me from now on" I said.  
She tried to pull away but I still held her wrists tightly so she couldn't.  
"I advise you to not try my patience anymore" I growled.  
She stopped struggling and glared at me as if willing me to die. I growled in warning and she stopped completely.  
"Let's get going, we don't have long till nightfall" I said and pulled her along.

To be Continued…


	3. my name is

**Chapter 3: My Name** **is…** __

Disclaimer: I do not I _repeat NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho If I did then there would be a lot of changes_

_All muses look at her like_ _she's completely insane RUN!  
Me…. ;_ _Er…_

We continued through my forest as the night began to descend. The female, whose name I still needed to find out, was completely silent and it unnerved me to no end. I had not yet released her wrists from my grip because I did not want her to try to run. Not that I couldn't find her, after all it was my forest and I knew it very well. I stopped and sniffed the air… A storm was coming this way and fast, we needed to find shelter quickly or we'd be caught in the downpour. The female watched me quietly and coldly. So I did the only reasonable thing. I made a shelter by calling on my innate ability of plants and I created a den of thick leaves and moss to keep heat in and the cold out. The female sat on the other side of it away from me, her ears were flat against her head and her body was stiff and unmoving. I watched the vixen from where I sat until she snapped her head harshly up at me.  
"Why do you stare at me?"  
I smirked. "Does it bother you vixen?"  
"Stop calling me that! I have a name you know!" She snarled.  
"You never did say what that name was so what else was I to call you?" I stated.  
She blinked then sighed in defeat "My name is Shiri..."  
I sat back and grinned Shiri… It was easy enough to get her name,' I laughed to myself.  
She glared coldly as I laughed. ( . bad move foxy boy)  
The young one crawled under the low roof and stopped right in front of me with a very icy glare. "What is so funny?" She growled as she sat herself in front of me.

I was about to reply when the booming of thunder shook the shelter. Shiri practically jumped into my lap, she was not expecting of the sudden noise and movement. I looked at her questionably.

She moved a few feet away and humphed as I chuckled. "You are very entertaining, Shiri."  
"You know my name but I don't know yours," she said calmly.  
I nodded. "It seems only fair I tell you seeing as you'll be with me for a long while," she glared at that.  
"My name is Youko Kurama," I stated politely.  
She stared at me in shock. "Your...Youko Kurama...the famous thief?" She yelped.  
I nodded. "Yes, I am."  
Her shoulders slumped and her face fell. "Oh Inari..." She whimpered.  
"Problem?" I asked.  
"Yes, there is! You took me as if I was something you could own and now on top of that I find out the reason ids because you're a god damn bandit!" She yelled.  
My eyes slit as she yelled. 'She has no respect for one who could easily take her life...Or worse...' I thought but shook the last part from my head. I do have a very high sex drive but I rarely resort to force so I won't start now. She was shaking and growling from her anger.

I crossed my arms and growled right back. "You really don't get it do you? I could easily kill you and have no second thoughts about it," I said coldly.  
She pulled her arm back and aimed to strike me in the face… Again… That was getting old.

I grabbed her hand before she did and tightened my grip around her wrist. "Must we go through this again?" I taunted.  
She winced and tried to pull her wrist free but I didn't let her.

Instead I pulled her closer so my mouth was by her ear. "I enjoy a challenge and you are quiet the feisty vixen," I purred into her ear. She shuddered as my breath caressed her ear. "So it's best not to tempt me my dear."  
Her wrist went slack and she stared at me frightened by what I had said.  
'Good some fear should keep her in line,' I thought. I noticed her eyes where brimming with unshed tears and I blinked 'Uh oh...' I thought, 'I don't know how to deal with tears...'  
She bit her lower lip and hung her head high, determined not to cry in front of me. I let go of her wrist gently and she let it drop into her lap without even looking at it. I watched her and sucked in a silent breath waiting for her to cry, but...she never did. I tilted her chin down to face me with my index finger gently as not to hurt her even the slightest bit. She looked at me with dark eyes that clearly were damp.  
"You look as if you want to cry and yet...you do not," I state quietly. She blinked and only a single tear escaped down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb. "Why are you trying so hard not to?"  
She muttered softly that even I had to strain to hear her.  
"Crying shows that you're weak" She whispered and bowed her head.  
I made her look back up into mine. "That's a foolish thing to believe."  
She stared at me, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"If you keep things inside they'll only make it worse," I said softly.  
She sighed. "You sound like my mother."  
I sweat dropped. "You do realize that is a disturbing thought..."  
She laughed slightly and I smiled. 'She has a nice laugh,' I thought. ' Wait… where did that come from?'  
She sat back silently and watched me as I mentally fought a losing battle in my mind. She must think I'm insane... Damn…

_Well that's all for now. Wow...my uncle read this chapter and said it was great...O.o that was shocking. Well review ppl! I need_ _your support!_

To be Continued…


	4. frozen nightmare

Chapter 4: Frozen Nightmare

**  
_Wow! I actually am doing another chapter and it's only a few hours after I posted my last chapter! YAY! I'm so happy I have ideas and they work!  
Well thanks to all who have read and no new reviewers to thank right now but I will thank as many as they review! Well on with the disclaimer!_** **__**

Declaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho If I did I wouldn't be writing **_FAN_** **_fiction now would I…_**

Shiri's P.O.V.

**_  
_**I could not believe that he was being so nice to me even though he was the one who took me in the first place. He is treating me so kindly... So what's his game?

"If you keep things inside they'll only make it worse," he said, softly.  
I sighed. "You sound like my mother"  
He smiled nervously. "You do realize that is a disturbing thought..."  
I blinked then laughed softly, he was right it was disturbing.

He smiled then let go of my chin before looking outside. "The storm seems to have passed we need to get going," he said, as he recalled his plants.

That was a bad idea; the water that had collected from the storm soaked us both. I yelped pitifully as I got drenched once more.  
"That's the second time and yet again it's _your_ fault," I growled to Kurama who just laughed.  
"Only this time we both got wet," he chuckled as he wrung his hair and tunic out.  
I rolled my eyes and got up shaking the water from myself; successfully soaking him again.  
He growled and gave me a fully heated glare. I laughed and turned my back to him. I squeaked in surprise as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder before he started walking to the deepest part of the forest.  
"Put me down!" I cried. "I can walk you know!"  
He shrugged, "This is faster."  
I groaned and slumped in defeat. 'This guy's more difficult then my brother...uh...oh...' I thought. 'I forgot about my brothers...They are not going to be happy.'  
Kurama jolted me a bit "You are very quiet, something bothering you?"  
"Yes, there is something! You are carrying me and I would rather be walking!" I snarled.  
He laughed but didn't put me down. "We are almost there so stop complaining so much, Shiri"  
I turn as best as I could to look ahead but wasn't able to see much. Kurama turned to a darker path and set me down in front of him.

I glared at him. "Next time let me walk."  
He just laughed and patted my head like he would a child. "We'll see my vixen," He laughed.  
I snarled and slashed at his hand but he was quick to pull away so I didn't do any damage. "Never. Call. Me. Your. Vixen." I growled dangerously into his face.  
He smirked. "Oh but you are mine remember?"  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned me around. He started towards thick ivy and vine covered rocks by a waterfall. The vines separated to reveal a large den… his den. I swallowed silently and let myself be lead inside. It was very roomy with many different species plants. In a separate section in the very back of the den was his bed, made up of soft leaves and moss. I looked around and noticed that the plants seemed to draw power and strength from him.  
"I take it you like my home?" He asked.  
I looked at him and noticed that his arm still remained around my shoulder.  
"It is nice..." I said quietly  
He nodded. "Good because it's yours now too."  
I shuddered at the thought and he laughed at my actions.  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it," he smiled.  
I looked at the ground. 'That's what I'm afraid of...' I thought.  
The vines closed behind me blocking off my only route of escape and he took his arm from my shoulders.  
"Make your self at home Shiri because you'll be here for a long time," he purred as he sat down on a stool. I growled feeling my patience snap. A blue aura surrounded me and I raised my arms commanding ice to cover his den. He watched me in shock as his den became fully engulfed in the sparkling, frozen water.  
"What...the?" He muttered and looked around.  
I let my arms drop to my sides and then fell to my knees. 'I must have used too much of my energy...I'm completely worn out,' I thought as I panted.

Kurama walked over to me careful not to slip on the ice. I watched him as he knelt by me.

"You've used too much energy...you're completely worn out," he muttered and picked me up gently. He summoned some of his plants and they cracked my ice easily then he headed to his room and set me on his bed. I couldn't struggle; I was too tired from the energy loss. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes; he curled up beside me and said softly. "Go to sleep Shiri, you need it."  
I would have protested but my body gave out and I fell asleep.

**_Ok I have finally got all the chapters back up! Yet! Well read and review ppl!_**

To be continued…


	5. Now what?

**Chapter 6** **Now What?**

Shiri's POV

"Shiri, look at me," he urged.

I refused, I did not want to face him; I was crying and despite what he had said to me, it still made me look weak.

"Please Shiri," he sighed. I still refused to comply. "Fine then, be that way," he muttered.

"Why!" I asked him bitterly.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance! Right now I'd rather be dead then be with you!"

A shocked expression crossed his features. Then he smirked and said. "Are you sure you wish me to send you to your grave now vixen?"

I snapped my gaze to his and realized that he was not joking. He would kill me without a second thought at this rate. He sat back and waited to me to answer him.

"I…eh…I" was all I managed. "I didn't…mean…it realistically…I'm sorry"

"Good because I do not feel like cleaning up the mess after," he snickered.

Okay that really pissed me off and with all the force I could muster, I punched the smug demon in the face. My fist connected with a sickening crack into his jaw. He went tumbling back from mostly the shock but also the force. I'm actually glad my brothers showed me how to punch.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled once he got to his feet.

"What do you think it was for Youko." I snarled.

"You had better watch your step around me vixen!" He snarled right back

I stood up and glared coldly at him. He was getting on my last and final nerve. His attitude reminded me way too much of my eldest brother a cocky son of a bitch who needed some sense kicked into him. I highly doubt I could though…but I'll sure as hell try.

"This is so stupid, you still won't tell me what you want from me… And your just, such a jerk in general…" I muttered.

"Well what's my business is my business isn't it now?" He asked.

I didn't say anything because I was at a loss for words. Trying to get anything through that thick head was just a waste of my breath and time.

"Forget it, just fucking forget it. I'd rather argue with a rock… At least I'd get somewhere." I said throwing my hands up and turning away.

"Anger does not become you vixen," he told me.

I clenched my fists and snorted. "Whatever…"

He came up behind me and ran his fingers and long claws through my hair before moving a single, sharp nail down my neck. The sensation caused me to shiver slightly.

"Do we truly hate me that much?" He questioned in a mocking tone. "If you work a little harder to be on my good side, you'll soon realize that I'm not all… That bad," he smirked

I flung his hand off me and snarled. "What is your game thief?"

"This is no game vixen," he purred. "This is me giving you a second chance to stay alive."

I started at him and I can't even explain what was running through my mind at the time. What is he planning and should I be afraid? What I am I suppose to do? Do I run? Do I give in? So many questions but no answers for them.

"What do you mean,' A second chance to stay alive'? What are you going to do to me?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it," he smiled.

Ok, that was it, now I knew I had to be scared. I was unsure of what to do about my situation. As it stood now, if he was to try anything, I don't think I would be strong enough to fight him off…

To be continued…


	6. uhoh

**Chapter 5: Uh…Oh  
**_Ok I'm back with a new chapter but to my disappointment no one has reviewed...pout Oh well I've got the erg to write and no one shall stop me!_ _Grins  
My muses: 0.0 uh oh...  
Me: Shut up ;  
Anyway_ _here's the declaimer: I do NOT I repeat do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho._ __

Kurama's P.O.V.

She fell asleep very quickly and I wasn't surprised at all. She had worn herself out by using too much energy in her attack. I doubt anyone had spent much time, or any at all, teaching her how to use her powers judging by how wild her attack was, it had frozen everything but her and I. I sighed and sat up, careful to avoid waking Shiri up. I looked around my den; thankful to see my plants had done their job in clearing the ice up.

'I wonder what other abilities she has,' I thought as I watched Shiri slumber peacefully.  
I got up silently and started to fix the damage the ice did to my plants. Only a few were in bad shape while the others were fine. I let out a sigh of relief then went back and curled up near Shiri and fell into my own restful sleep.  
I awoke the next morning to the feeling of someone curled against my chest. I looked down through half lidded eyes to see Shiri curled up like a small kit and I couldn't help but smile. She yawned softly and wrapped her tail around her tucked in legs. I laughed softly causing her to groan and open her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked up at me, startled and I smiled at the expression on her face.  
"Comfy?" I chuckled, then rested my head on my arm and watched her.  
She growled and moved a few feet away from me. I had to admit it was a little disappointing that she moved but I didn't dare show it. She sat up and refused to look at me. Silence remained between us for a while before I decided to get up. I headed out into the main den and sat down. She followed a few moments after.  
"Don't like being left alone?" I asked.  
She shrugged at sat on the other side of the room. "Not really..."  
I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the wall. "Why' s that?"  
She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it alright."  
I nodded. "As you wish."

I could tell she had a lot on her mind...but what about, was the question on mine. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She watched me for a few minuets before asking. "Why did you bring me here instead of killing me?"  
I was kind of taken back by her question. "Well..." I trailed off.  
She shrugged. "It doesn't matter I guess..." She rested her head on her knees and remained silent.

I sighed in irritation.  
'This is going nowhere fast,' I thought, bored.  
I got up and was about to head outside when I heard something that made my heart sink. I looked back at her and saw her shoulders quaking with silent sobs. My ears drooped.  
'Uh oh… What am I suppose to do?' I asked myself.  
She made no sound as she cried but the scent of her tears was thick. I squatted in front of her and tilted my head. I had no idea what to do or say to make her feel better. Her silent sobs tore at my heart deeply. I set my hand on her shoulder but all she did was shrug it off.

I sighed. "Shiri, look at me."  
She just shook her head. I groaned this was going to be a lot harder than I thought...

To be Continued…


	7. Disturbing discovery

Chapter 7 A Disturbing Discovery…

Youko Kurama's P.O.V

"What do you mean, A second chance to stay alive'? What are you going to do to me?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it," I smiled.

She stepped back then tensed almost like she would run and yet she didn't. She stood her ground and watched me wearily. I took one step forward and she took one back, for every step I took she took the opposite.

"It seems you quite good at defensive manoeuvres," I said.

She smirked slyly. "I've had a lot of practice."

"Good that makes this all the more fun," I chuckled.

"Really now? You realize I won't let you get away with anything, anything at all…" Shiri regarded me darkly.

"You think so low of me my vixen!" Was my amused reply.

"Oh and I am supposed to refer to you as a God or something?" she inquired

"Actually I prefer the term King of Thieves' to a God" I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so very self centered Youko,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I grinned

She almost smiled at that but caught herself before she did. She looked behind me and noticed that I was between her and the exit. Her shoulders slumped slightly and a sigh of irritation escaped her lips. She swiftly ran then leaped onto the wall on my left and back flipped to land behind me. I turned startled then she bolted for the exit confidant she had gotten out of my reach.

Not so fast my vixen,' I thought to myself. I'll never let you go that easily, you are far too precious…'  
All I had to do was command the vines to grab her, but to my surprise she managed to avoid them and get out side. I followed immediately and saw her about to enter the woods only a few feet in front of me so I did the first thing that entered my mind. I tackled her to the ground.

"Let me go! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

"NO!" I yelled right back. "You are on my territory and you will do as I say! If I tell you to stay here with me you shall obey my command," I informed her sternly.

Her eyes darkened and she continued to struggle in my hold, kicking and screaming like a frightened child. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I pinned her arms above her head with one hand and captured her chin with the other before swiftly bringing my moth down to meet hers… I kept our lips in a tight lock for a few moments before releasing them and smirking.

"Struggling only turns me on," I grinned.

The young maiden went bug eyed.

"I… it wha… what?" She stammered.

I only grinned wider. "You heard me vixen. Now I suggest you stop this nonsense before… Well you can fill in that blank."

She turned her head away and refused to look at me. I could clearly see a very bright blush crossing her cheeks, I let out a low laugh and let go of her wrists. She made a move to punch me but I caught it.

"Ah ah ah…" I chided. "What did I just say?" My young vixen growled at me and let her arm go slack. "Much better, now let's go," I said picking her up bridal style.

"What did I tell you about walking?" Shiri yelled to me, but made no move to struggle. Obviously my words had effect.

"As I said before, this is easier… Besides…" I smirked evilly. "I relish holding you…"

My vixen shuddered in my grip and I chuckled as we walked back to my den. Once inside I placed her solidly on the ground. Shiri quickly scurried away from me and huddled in a corner of my den.

Great, just great,' I thought to myself wryly… We're going backwards again.'

"Shiri… I…" How the hell was I supposed to finish this sentence. I was supposed to appear dominant and in control… To apologize to her would be to give her more power. As it stood now, she certainly didn't need anymore of that.

"Just leave me alone…"She pleaded softly.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. This is going to be a lot harder than I had thought. I decided to just let her be and wait until later before talking with her. I realized that it was getting late and I should find some kind of meal.

"Shiri, I'll be back in a bit so stay here." I said before leaving. I headed down to the river and managed to catch dinner. I started to head back when the sound of two-wolf youkai caught my attention. It sounded like they where arguing…about…Shiri! I hid in the trees and listened.

"I don't care what her excuse is this time, she's been missing nearly two days. Once I get my hands on her she'll wish she had stayed home." One growled.

"Stop it Shirak. Did you ever think that maybe she's in trouble? Normally she comes back before dark but she never did." Another said.

"I hate it when you actually make a point Mirak…" The one called Shirak sighed. They both walked until they where under the exact tree I was in. I now could see their faces. Shirak had light brown, shoulder length hair and deep emerald green eyes. His features where sharp like Shiri's but he held a cold expression. Mirak, who looked younger then Shirak, had short white hair with light, soft blue oceanic eyes, much like Shiri's.

Who the hell are these youkai?' I thought relatives?'

"If anyone harms a hair on our little sister's head I will slaughter them," Shirak snarled.

Aww…shit…they're her older brothers,' I thought Fuck…'

Mirak sighed then glanced up and it almost seemed if he saw me. He just shook his head.

"Well…I guess all we can do is continue looking and pray she's alright," he said. Shirak nodded and they started off in the opposite direction of my den.

After they had left I quickly headed back and looked for Shiri. She had fallen asleep in the same spot as she was before. I silently started a fire to cook the fish. As I did so I thought What if her brothers somehow find out she's here…'

To be Continued…


	8. kidnapped confurmed

Chapter 8 Kidnap Confirmed…

Mirak's P.O.V

I followed my older brother Shirak as we looked for our younger sister Shiri. He was furious when she never came back because that meant father would send us to look for her. We had just checked the river but all we found was the basket of herbs that were for mother. Shirak was so mad he started yelling at me about how she was in so much crap. I finally got it through his thick skull only moments ago that she'd been gone for nearly two days and she's never done that. I think he's either way to protective or…just wants to kill who took Shiri and made him have to come get her. I let a sigh of mental exhaustion out. Shirak stopped and turned

"What?" He asked

"It's nothing really…I'm…just worried." I said shaking my head.

He nodded and continued on. The truth is…I felt like someone had watched us back at the river. Who ever they where I pray that they didn't have Shiri. They felt as stronger then Shirak. We continued until we ended up back at our village. Father came up; his grey hair tied up, and asked.

"I take it you had no luck?"

Shirak shook his head and said "None at all. The only thing we found was the basket she took with her when she went for herbs."

"Father, I truly fear she was taken," I said sadly.

He bowed his head. "This will break her mothers heart…"

We both nodded and I jumped slightly when he snarled.

"Who ever did this better prepare his grave!"

I went inside our hut and found mother sitting there staring out a window. She turned and smiled at me. "Hello Mirak…how did it go? Any luck?"

"No…I'm sorry…she's gone," I said

She nodded "I'm sure she'll come back soon…"

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Shiri was kidnapped. She turned and continued to stare out the window as I left the hut. I looked around and couldn't find father or Shirak so I headed to the river to check something. Once I got there I stood under the tree and found traces of the other youkai even though it had already left.

"Hmm…now who were you?" I asked myself as I analyzed the other's faded aura. I stumbled back in shock.

"No bloody way…it's…but he's…Oh gods," I stammered before running back to the village.

"FATHER!" I yelled.

He and Shirak came running from the hut.

"What is it Mirak you look like you've seen a ghost," Shirak teased.

"It's Youko Kurama!" I panted "He...watched us before...at the river…while we looked for…Shiri…I wasn't sure before but...now…I am… He took our sister! I am sure of it!" I panted.

To be Continued…


	9. help me

Chapter 9

Ok so this is the 3rd chapter I've posted in the past few hours and I'm so happy! I didn't put any A/N in the other 2 but hey whatever the disclaimer is in the others before them.

Read and review please!

Kurama's P.O.V

I looked over at Shiri as she slept and sighed. She stirred slightly, opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at me rather dazed then she blinked a few times before fully waking up. She quickly looked away from me obviously still pissed off at me about before. Should I tell her about what I saw…or just continue with this little escapade? I decided to keep the information to myself. I motioned for her to come over by the fire. She moved and sat opposite of me and stared at the flames. I handed her dinner that she took without argument. We both ate in silence, the tension was so thick I could cut it with my Rose Whip and it drove me nuts.

"Shiri… Just, talk to me, or something. This is driving me mad," I announced.

"Good," she muttered.

"Need I tell you that you don't want to see me angry?" I question.

"Oh, do forgive me, but I doubt I'd have much to say to a common thief," she sneered.

"Common?" I laugh. "My poor vixen, your memory is atrocious… I told you, I am the King of Thieves'."

Shiri glared at me coldly. "Forgive me if I don't see it your way," the young one snapped.

"With that kind of attitude we'll never get along." I smirked

"La de fricken da," she muttered coldly.

I sighed and thought. Well this is going no where so fast.'

"Come on, I am at least making an effort here… Don't try my patience with you…" I snarl.

She merely stuck out her tongue out in defiance just like a little kit.

"I'd suggest you put it away and don't tempt me anymore," I smirked.

She quickly brought her tongue back in and glared coldly at me.

"Pervert," she growled.

"Admit it you like it," I cackled

"Gah! As if!" She choked.

I laughed at her expression; it was a mix of horror and pure embarrassment. I guess laughter was contagious because she actually started to laugh along with me. Strange girl…

"So you do have a sense of humor! My god I thought I had picked up a girl with the personality of a sloth!" I joked.

She grabbed the closest rock about the size of her fist and chucked it at me. I narrowly missed getting it right between my eyes.

"You're such a jerk!" She shouted.

I let out an irritated groan. "Your extremely hard to please you know that..."

She glared. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like vixen," I stated as I leaned my back against the wall.

"Whatever… I wouldn't be so freaking difficult if you actually had some class!" She shouted. "Oh I'm sorry you probably don't even know what the word means!"

I smiled… "Don't make me kiss you again," I threatened.

She tensed at my words, and I will admit to feeling a little disappointed; her fire was irresistible. She slumped against the wall behind her and crossed her arms.

"Do you ever have anything nice to say?" She asked suddenly.

"Depends…" I replied

"On?" She questioned.

"If I want to or not," was my answer.

"Oh and why don't you ever want to around me? Am I not good enough to say nice things about?" She questioned.

"Quite to the contrary my vixen," I replied. " I'm sure you are good enough, I just do not desire to waste my breath."

"…I see…" She frowned. "So I am wasted breath now am I?"

"Well, you never make an effort to say any thing nice to me, so… I refuse to waste my breath on something that will never be returned," I stated.

"I…never looked at it that way…" She whispered. "I…I'm sorry…"

She wrapped her arms around her knees and started at the ground sadly. I think I actually made her feel really bad. Bloody hell...'

I moved to sit beside her, gently placing my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean on my chest. She stiffened at first then slowly relaxed. Tentatively I ran my fingers through her hair and tried to make her feel as comfortable as I could…

Why is this stupid female making me go so soft?' I thought frantically to myself. She sighed softly, completely content and calm.

"Kurama…" she trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about…before...when I decked you," She said.

"Just don't tell anyone about it and we're fine." I stated firmly.

She nodded slowly before falling into a light sleep.

I sighed This is so ridiculous…. I'm the King of Thieves being reduced…to…to I don't even know what to call it...'

I quickly caught the sent of those two youkai again, Shiri's brothers, only they were right outside. Gently I set Shiri down and stood near the entrance and listened.

"Are you sure this is where the trail ends Mirak? Its just a mountain side" Shirak growled.

"Yes, Shirak I am; it ends right in front of the vines," Mirak said calmly.

"Well let us just see what's behind them shall we." I heard Shirak say.

I snarled silently and made the vines to thick to cut through. I heard the eldest brothers' blade slice through the vines but not fully. There was to many layers for him to cut through.

"Shirak…he's in there…and so is Shiri," Mirak sounded like he was in a trance.

Oh wonderful the brat's able to read aura…I really don't feel like having to kill her brothers…' I thought bitterly.

"Good so I don't have to hunt the bandit down to kill him," Shirak said.

Then again maybe killing him wouldn't be so bad…' I growled

"Kurama! You fucker! Come out and fight!" Shirak screamed.

I quickly turned to look at Shiri who was now sitting up staring at the entrance.

"That's…Shirak…" She said slowly.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Stay here and be quiet. Understand me." I warned.

She bit my hand; I winced and had to remove it from its current position over her mouth. I looked at the two deep puncture wounds.

"You...bit...my hand…How old are you?" I whispered.

She ignored my questioned and said quietly. "Don't you dare kill my brothers."

"What if I have to?" I snapped.

"Don't! Just leave them alone!" She pleaded quietly "I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Fine, convince them not to kill ME," I demanded.

"Fine!" She stood up, headed for the entrance, and pushed the vines away. I watched from the shadows.

"SHIRAK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING MORON!" She screeched.

"Shi… Shiri?" I heard the one named Shirak stammer.

"Yes, you moron, it's me," she replied.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN YOUKO KURAMA'S DEN?" The older one screamed.

"Nothing even close as to what is going on in your demented mind," Shiri retorted.

Shirak growled "Explain why you're here and where that thief is?"

"He's not coming out," she growled.

"Oh, and why not?" Shirak demanded.

"Because I told him to stay inside," Shiri explained. " I am here of my own will, tell mother and father that I am fine and just get out of here okay?"

Mirak stared at Shiri like she had grown a second head. "ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No, no I am not. Mirak shut up and go home," she sighed.

To be Continued…

It was just to rich to pass up.


	10. She's staying

Chapter 10 She's Staying…

Shiri's POV.

Both of my brothers stared at me as if I had lost my mind. Mirak held such a look of betrayal in his eyes at my statement, but not Shirak… No, Shirak looked as if he would kill Youko… Or me if it were quicker.

"We can't just leave you with this foul bandit. Father will have our hides, you understand me sister?" Shirak growled.

"Well you have no choice!" I snapped harshly.

"What do you mean?" Mirak asked stunned.

"I mean that I will not come home if you continue to push the issue!" I yelled. "I will not let you hurt him for my decision. Go home and tell father not to come after me, because if he does I will gladly let Youko kill him!" I snarled.

"Let's go brother, there is nothing more we can do at this point," Mirak coaxed gently.

Shirak bore his fangs in irritation but let Mirak lead him away from the den. I waited until they were no longer in my range of view before turning slowly and heading back into Youko's den. I walked to the very back of the den where the firelight could not reach and sat down. I could feel the spirit fox's eyes following me and settling on me when I sat so I turned to face him.

"What is it?" I ask coldly.

"You…you actually did it. I thought you'd have changed your mind and left with them…" He whispered almost… sadly?

I sighed softly and moved closer to him and the fire. "If I had done that you would have just followed us and taken me again."

"You have a good point," he began, moving slightly closer to me. "Yet I get the feeling there is another reason," he finished, reaching out and tilting my chin up to face him.

"I guess… I was just tired of being their slave…" I admitted. Youko stared at me wide eyed but motioned for me to continue. "It was just that… I was never allowed to do anything… Father was too protective and made my brothers watch me like hawks. It pissed me off, I am not the little Kitsune they make me out to be!" I cried out in frustration. "That's why I am always so mad at you… You remind me of my father and Shirak… I am not permitted to go anywhere or do anything here, I am forever bound to you…" I surrendered sadly.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," He stated.

"Wha…What do you mean?" I stammered.

"I mean that you can do as you wish as long as you remain here with me," he explained. "Besides I don't think even I could keep you locked up. You're too free of a spirit, but I also know that I could never let you go… You are such a mystery…"

I didn't know how to respond to that, he was being so kind and understanding… I smiled a little basking in this new side of the usually brash thief. I figured I had better enjoy it while I could because it wasn't going to come around much.

"Can…can I ask you why?" I requested.

"There's something special about you," was his enigmatic reply.

"I highly doubt that," I said forlornly.

"How can you doubt my thought?" He questioned. "My thoughts are my own… My feelings are my own. If I feel that there is something special about you then there is."

Now I was really at a loss for words and more than baffled by what he said. It was rare for anyone to say such a kind word about me except for maybe my mother. I smiled a bright smile for once, the words touched me, they really did. "Thank you, that means more to me than you know."

Suddenly I was pulled tight against Youko's chest and his strong arms held me in place.

"I'm glad, I promise to let you spread your wings… As long as you always fly back to me," he whispered possessively.

I let out a happy sigh and a small yawn before closing my eyes and falling into a calming sleep.

To be Continued…

corny yes but sweet.


	11. Trouble in Paridise?

Chapter 11 Trouble in Paridise?

Kurama's POV.

I was awoken abruptly from my sleep when Shiri cried out in absolute terror. "Shiri, what in the wor…" I stopped when I caught a glimpse of the object of her fright.

A tall lean figure with long jet-black hair tied back in a high ponytail; deep blue garments and black wings stood hovering over my young vixen.

"Oh so that's this beauty's name eh?" The dark figure spoke.

"Thanks a lot Kuronue! I needed about two more hours of sleep," I complained.

"So where'd you steal this jewel from?" He asked, completely disregarding my complaint.

I could see Shiri was about ready to kill him for that comment and before I could warn him she landed a solid right hook on his jaw.

Kuronue only rubbed his cheek and laughed it off. "Well Kurama, she certainly is a feisty little vixen isn't she?" He inquired.

"That's exactly what I thought my friend! She can put up quite the fight," I replied.

"You know this demon?" Shiri shrieked.

"Of course, this is Kuronue. He's a partner of mine and a good friend," I responded.

She shook her head and sighed; "Wonderful…"

Kuronue laughed again." Nice to meet you too."

Shiri just glared and turned her back to him.

"Wonderful first impression Kuronue," I snickered.

"Hey shut up Kura-Chan! Besides, you know all to well that I can't resist a pretty face," he said enigmatically.

"Kuronue, I have told you a hundred times that I hate that nick name!" I snarled.

"Aw… but Kura-Chan…" He whined.

"Damn it Kuronue…" I groaned, tilting my head back. "Don't do this to me!"

Shiri looked between us with a baffled expression. "Um, is there something I should know about you two?" She asked.

"Yeah sweets, know how to back off! Kura-Chan is mine!" Kuronue grinned, clinging to my arm.

"Damn it Kuronue!" I snapped.

Shiri looked at me, then at Kuronue… Then fell to the floor in fits of giggles. I blinked a couple of times before letting out a long-suffering sigh. After a few moments she sat up and wiped away a couple of tears then said; " I am sorry, but I am finding all of this very entertaining… Oh and by the way Kura-Chan, you're blushing," she added mockingly before edging towards the exit.

"That's it, come here you!" I snarled, lunging for her.

Before I could get my claws on her Kuronue grabbed me by the tail and painfully pulled me back.

"Down boy," he commanded. "What are you thinking Kura-Chan? Attacking a poor innocent kit like that!" He chided.

"Innocent?" I scoffed. "She is far from that."

Shiri rolled her eyes. "More than you Youko!"

"Great two annoying people out to get me… The gods must be laughing at me…" I sighed.

"Oh come on Kura-Chan! Don't be so mellow dramatic!" Kuronue insisted.

"Call me that one more time bat-boy and you'll be missing your fangs got it?" I snarled.

"Bring it on Kura-Chan!" He challenged.

I only growled at that and Kuronue laughed at my defeat.

"You could never hurt this pretty face could you Kura-Chan?" He asked innocently.

"If you two keep this up I'll give you both something to complain about, like a black eye," Shiri growled.

"She'll do it too," I confirmed.

"Oh? And you know this how?" He asked.

I pointed to the still visible bruise on my cheek. "What do you think?" I growled.

"You're telling me that Kurama, Youko Kurama, the great and powerful King of Thieves,' was beaten by a girl? Oh that's rich!" Kuronue crowed.

"Keep this up bat boy and I'll give you a fat lip to go with that big mouth of yours!" Shiri snapped.

"Yeah right," he laughed and looked over at her just in time to come face to face, or should I say face to fist with Shiri. The tall bat demon groaned and touched his fingers to his lower lip. When he saw them again they were covered in blood.

"Ow… Fuck that hurt like a bitch," he moaned.

I only snickered. "I tried to warn you but did you listen to me…No."

Shiri folded her arms and reverted in to a silent mode again.

"Ya know thanks a lot Kuronue… Just when we were getting somewhere you come along." I sighed.

"Define getting somewhere," he snickered. "Wait is that why I found her sleeping one your chest?"

"Is that where your mind constantly remains, in the gutter?" Shiri questioned before I managed to answer.

Kuronue giggled again. "Do you always think so low of people?" He asked.

"Only when they prove their stupidity as blatantly as you!" She retorted.

I rubbed my forehead and groaned… It was going to be a long night…

To be continued…


	12. He's left me

Chapter 12 He's left me…

Kuronue's POV

WARNING! There is a little bit of one sided shonen ai in this chapter, you don't like, don't read…

Great a kit of all things is insulting me and I can't do a thing about it! No doubt if I tried anything Kurama would kill me. It actually kind of baffles me, when I walked in here and saw the two of them asleep together… There were no signs of how should we say? Less than honourable behaviour… No, Kurama was holding her comfortingly, possessively even. It was so weird to see him like that, I mean given his reputation and all…

A slight twinge of jealousy welled up in my heart and I forced myself to quell it, we had other things to worry about now. "Well Kurama, are we still going to go through with the plan now that she's here?" I asked, jerking my thumb in the direction of the younger demon.

Kurama nodded. "Her presence changes nothing," he states.

"Excuse me but I think I'll go get some air," Shiri states, before heading out of the den.

I looked over at Kurama with a confused gaze. "You're letting her go by herself? Aren't you'll afraid she'll run?" I question.

He just shook his head and stared into the dancing flames of the fire once more. "She shall not flee. We have come to a state of mutual understanding," he grinned.

"Heh, you've gone soft on her Kura-Chan," I remarked almost sadly.

"Humph, I have done nothing of the sort," he snorted, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from me.

I moved in closer and captured my friend's chin to make him face me. "So like a young kit still…" I muse quietly.

He shoots me a cold glare and all I do is smirk at it. "Just admit it Kura-Chan, you've gone as soft for her as I went for you," I whispered huskily into his ear, tracing the shell of it with my tongue.

"Damn it Kuronue, cut it out!" He whined, pulling away.

I just giggled even harder. "I get you every time don't I Kura-Chan? Oh look you're even blushing!" I teased.

"Kuronue…" He warned, baring his fangs.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop… In all seriousness though, I do think she has taken your heart from me," I said softly.

"Kuronue I…" He began.

I placed my finger over his lips to silence him. "It's fine Kura-Chan, I want nothing more than your happiness," I whispered as I kissed him softly on the lips.

He pulled away from in one lightning flash move, staring at me wide eyed and blushing furiously.

"Do not dwell on that Kura-Chan, it was merely my good bye," I stated enigmatically.

"Uh boys?" Shiri's voice suddenly echoed. "Should I leave you two alone?" She asked.

At the first sound of her, Kurama practically jumped out of his skin.

I snickered and shook my head. "It's alright young one, I was just surrendering to fate."

Shiri fixed me with a glare even colder than Kurama's.

"Don't. Call. Me. Young. One," she commanded through clenched teeth.

I looked into her eyes even through the anger of the command and saw understanding and even a bit of pity in them. She had obviously seen what had transpired between the Kurama and I, and it almost touched me that she wasn't freaking out about it. I think she even seemed to know that she had won, even if she didn't realize that we were silently fighting all this time. The three of us stayed silent after that. It was just one of those moments where no one really needed to talk. We all sensed what everyone else felt and were content to mull over our own individual thoughts in peace.

To be Continued…


	13. I Dont want to leave

Chapter 13 I don't want to Leave…

Shiri's POV

My role in this place is more confusing to me now than it ever was… I feel like I am in the way of something or more specifically someone. I sighed softly and opened my eyes. The fire went out a while ago it seems. I look over my shoulder to see Youko and Kuronue fast asleep. I had seen their previous moment, how Kuronue had kissed him, so softly and sadly… Hell I couldn't help but feel sorry for batboy; he had known Youko so much longer than I… and cared for him so very deeply. Yet what could I do? Youko made his own decisions… and he obviously didn't feel for Kuronue what Kuronue felt for him or at least not to that extent.

"What am I going to do now?" I muttered quietly to myself.

I decided to go outside and get more familiar with Youko's territory, that and

I needed to clear my head a little. I looked back to see if I had woken them with my movements, but as far as I could tell, both remained asleep.

"Finally I can relax," I sighed, gazing around.

Anywhere I look there are plants of every kind. Most of them are highly dangerous demonic creations, so naturally I attempt to avoid those. Their beauty is merely a ruse to trick by passers. It is actually rather cruel of Youko, to lure them into the beauty only to be devoured or cut by razor sharp thorns. I shivered as I thought about that and moved back a little. It was a mistake though as Youko's vines ensnared me. I struggled some but it only served to have them tighten around me. So I growled and tried to freeze them but alas that proved unsuccessful as well. Time was running out for me as these plants are very strong and empower themselves by draining my energy. All of the sudden before I succumbed to a world of darkness, my bonds were released and I was caught in the arms of Youko.

"Shiri, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I replied.

He calls back the demonic vines and holds me tightly to his chest. "I am really going to have to do something about those," he breathed. "Until I can get them accustomed to you I am going to have to remove them. What would be the point of my freeing you only to have something I created kill you? I promise that when I return I will get you… Well, aquatinted so to speak."

"Aquatinted?" I giggled. "Do we have a conversation or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. They need to grow used to your aura. That will take time that we don't have right now. Kuronue and I have some business to attend to first," he explained.

"I know, I know, I was only kidding," I smiled.

"Oh, I see," he said, returning my smile.

Youko helped me to stand and brushed some of my hair from my face. His touch was gentle and comforting and I found myself leaning into it. Closing my eyes I fell limp in his arms, surrendering to the strength and safety.

"Was Kuronue right?" He questioned in no more than a whisper.

My eyes shot open and went impossibly wide when I felt his lips gently rest upon mine. What was Youko doing? As if sensing my bewilderment and panic Youko pulled away from me and released me from his arms.

"What was that?" I asked stunned.

He turned his back to me and hung his head somewhat. "That was me losing control. I am sorry Shiri," he apologized, beginning to walk back to the den.

However I reached my hand out and captured his wrist. "Don't go just yet… Stay here and talk to me," I pleaded, tugging at his wrist enough to make him face me.

He looked at me only for a brief moment before turning away from me again in embarrassment.

"You mumbled something about Kuronue, what was it?" I asked.

"He… he said that I had gone… soft for you," he responded.

I let out a small noise of surprise. "Well if it's any consolation… I don't mind," I confessed.

He seemed shocked by my comment, and then he smiled and pulled me into another embrace. "You know this is weird for me… Nothing of this sort has ever happened to me. Usually when a woman crosses my path… Well you know…" He trailed off.

I smiled back and fell into his warmth. "I know Youko, I know; and given your reputation it is indeed weird that I feel so safe in these very arms," I responded.

Youko chuckled and raised my face to his. "Yes, I think Kuronue was right, I have gone soft for you," he confirmed, before kissing me softly once more.

It was the strangest sensation; it didn't feel at all like a kiss. No, it was more like a feather being brushed across my lips. So strange… He was known for being so brash and violent, so how could he be this gentle? I tore my lips from his and clung to him nearly sobbing. He was right, I did belong to him. I could never leave him now. The warmth, the safety… the freedom he gave me. He gives me everything I ever wanted and I knew I could never leave.

To be Continued…


	14. Words out

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, sorry I haven't posted anything for a while but I had trouble with this chapter and then of course school started and I totally got caught up with that… But here it is now and we hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I hold no ties to Yu Yu Hakusho what so ever… So you can't sue me!

**Silver Dreams:** **Chapter 14: Word's Out…**

Kurama's POV

I can't help but feel calm and relaxed around Shiri, and that feels weird. No person, save for Kuronue, has ever had such a profound effect on me, especially not one as profound as this. This is a girl that I want to protect and be with, perhaps even make my mate… I am not sure what it was that made me spare her life that faithful day, maybe deep down I had always known that there was something special about her. Heh, listen to me, the great self-proclaimed King of Thieves' talking this way about a girl. Perhaps I should make her take a blood oath to never speak of this soft side of me... Hey I did it to Kuronue.

I smile slightly at my own personal brand of humor and look down at Shiri. She is clinging to me nearly sobbing and clearly in her own world. She seems so happy to be here with me now… So much so that I even regret the blood oath line, even if it wasn't spoken aloud. Besides I know that deep down I can trust her, she doesn't seem to be one who would go against her words. I wrap my arms around her waist tighter and hold her to me possessively; this is my vixen and no one shall take her from me.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kuronue's voice snickers.

He startles both Shiri and I, and my young vixen quickly lets go of me. I however, maintain my strong hold around her waist. She stares up at me baffled for a moment before turning her attention to the bat winged pest. I smile to myself as a look of annoyance crosses her face; Kuronue was never one for timing, or even tact for that matter.

"Do you need something? Or do you just enjoy to play voyeur in your spare time?" she questions coolly.

Before our intruder could respond the mournful howls of a wolf pack reached our ears. Shiri cringed at the sound.

"What in the hell is that?" Kuronue asked, covering his ears.

"It is my father's pack. My village must have just gotten word that I am not returning…" Shiri guessed.

My ears continued to ring even after the howls had faded away. Shiri clenched her fists starring out into the direction that the howls had come from.

"Is there something wrong Shiri?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing… it's just that…" She trailed off.

"What?" I urge.

"I am praying that my brothers took me seriously," she states.

"Oh?" Kuronue chimes in.

"You see… I told them that if they ever came back to get me… That… that I would let Youko kill them," Shiri choked out.

"Oh," The bat demon responded.

I hold Shiri even tighter to me if that is possible and growl deeply, bearing my canines. I would fight for her if I had to. Kuronue smiles ruefully and leaves us to our privacy. For as tactless as he is, he still did know that is was a private moment and that he should take his cue.

Shiri looks up at me slightly amused and asks. "Possessive much?"

I only return her gaze and shrug.

"Just do me one favour… If, if they do come for me… Spare Mirak," Shiri pleads. "He and mother were the only ones who cared."

I nod to her. "Alright, if it means that much to you, then I will."

"Thank you Youko," she smiles sweetly. "That means so much to me."

I smile back and kiss her one more time. It is so strange and yet so right. She leans into our union and wraps her arms around my neck. My smile broadens when we separate and she gazes at me with trust and happiness in her oceanic eyes.

"Uh, I am sorry to interrupt the moment again but, we do have some business to discuss Kurama," Kuronue states seriously.

I release my vixen and nod. "You're right," I reply.

Shiri looks between Kuronue and myself before heading inside to let us discuss our plans.

To Be Continued…


	15. plans for a storm

**Author's Note:** Hello, yet another chapter and this one will be in Shiri's Father's POV. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Once again, no ties to Yu Yu Hakusho what so ever… YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

**Silver Dreams 15:** Plans for a Storm.

Lupercus's POV

I pace back and forth impatiently in the center of the village, and my mate, sons and he villagers all just look on at me silently. How could this happen? How could my only daughter be with that filthy bandit? I finally stop pacing and turn to my two sons angrily.

"How could the both of you just leave your sister with that son of a bitch thief? Do you have any idea what he is capable of?" I rant.

Mirak flinches as I slam my fist through the nearest wall. Mirak is my youngest son, and so like his younger sister. Both of my youngest children were conceived around the same time and so both hold very similar traits, hair snowy white with tints of blue, soft blue eyes as deep as ocean waters, long lean build and free spirits like my mate.

"Calm down my dear; Mirak said that Shiri has made this choice on her own. So please, do not do anything to irrational," she pleads softly to me, taking my shaking fist in her hands.

I release a heavy sigh and regard her solemnly. "You know that I cannot just leave this be Shiana."

Shiana bows her head and lets go of my hand. Her long, dark blue hair falls in front of her face and shadowing her amethyst eyes.

"So what shall be our next move father?" Shirak inquires.

Ah Shirak, my eldest son, so obedient and true. His deep emerald eyes cold and strong like a warriors, his long hair cascading proudly down a husky muscular build much like my own… A true wolf of reason and logic, no other could please me as much as him.

"We will head out at dawn," I instruct with a growl, "and Mirak shall be the one to lead us to the den."

Mirak stares at me startled. "Wha… what?" He stammers.

"I said you will take us to the Thief, Youko's den," I state sternly, leaving no room for argument.

He nods meekly. "Yes, father."

My mate walks up to Mirak and places a hand on his shoulder while whispering something into his ear; this causes him to nod slightly. I shrug the action off and instruct Shirak to walk her back to our hut and he does so dutifully. Mirak watches on silently then turns his gaze to me.

I cross my arms and turn to him. "Is there something you haven't told me that causes you to hesitate in returning your dear sister home to us?" I ask.

He bows his head, remaining silent and I growl coldly.

"Know this now Mirak, if one hair on your sister's head is harmed it will be your ass. Do you understand me boy?" I inform.

"Yes, father," he nods.

"Good, now leave and be ready to strike at dawn." I instruct.

Mirak leaves quickly and quietly ignoring Shirak as he enters our hut. I follow shortly after him.

"Now listen here, once we have Shiri we are going to take out Youko Kurama and his partner. We will solve this problem once and for all," I explain.

"Partner?" Shirak questions.

"Yes, Shirak a partner. Youko Kurama doesn't work alone, he has a partner by the name of Kuronue and he is just as deadly as Youko so watch your step around him," I continue.

Both of my sons nod in understanding.

"Alright now go rest for the night and be ready by dawn. They won't know what hit them if I can help it," I snarl.

My sons obey me and head for their room while I wait for the sun to rise so I can slaughter the one who has claimed my daughter.

To be continued…


	16. aid from a mother

**Author's note:** Sorry it's been a while since my last update… I have been busy with school and my BETA reader has been busy with a project of her own… However now without further adieu, Chapter 16!

**Disclaimer:** Looks in wallet… Well I ain't rich so I still must not own it.

**Chapter 16:** Aid from a mother…

Shiana's (Shiri's mother) POV

I look outside the window of my room and try to patiently wait for the sun to completely set. Hopefully Mirak understood to meet me by the edge of the village alone, without either Shirak or my mate. I need to speak with just him and find out a bit more of what had happened to my child. Clutching my cloak in my hands I watch as the sun finally sets completely behind the mountains. Silently and carefully I slip out of my room and into the shadows to head to the edge of the village. I wait for about ten minuets or so until Mirak finally shows up.

"Sorry I'm late mother but Shirak takes quite a long time to fall into a deep enough sleep for me to actually leave without his notice." He pants trying to catch his breath.

"That's alright Mirak I understand" I nod.

He straightens himself and asks, "So why did you want to see me and why all the way out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Shiri, and do it without you father or bother freaking out." I explain carefully.

"That makes sense seeing as they both are takings this way out of proportion…" he grumbles. "They won't seem to listen to me that…" he quickly cuts himself off.

"That…what?" I question slightly worried

He motions for me to be quiet and I watch as he scans the edge of the forest before he suddenly pulls one of the village boys out of the surrounding brush.

"Put me down! I didn't do anything!" the boy yells.

"I highly doubt that," Mirak states. "Now tell me what you are doing out here," my son demands.

The boy looks away from him, refusing to respond.

"If you won't tell us what you are doing than I am afraid I am going to have to…" Mirak lets his sentence drop and places a finger on the boy's forehead. Instantly the boy's eyes clouded over. "We were never here… You were merely returning home from a walk in the woods and lost track of time." Mirak told the boy before sending him towards the village. Mirak then turns to me, "There, now he won't remember a thing."

I begin to laugh slightly and Mirak gives me a funny look. "Now I know how you get yourself out of trouble," I explain.

Mirak smiles to me sheepishly, "Uh, yeah…"

I shake my head in bewilderment and disbelief. " I am amazed at how similar you and Shiri are to one another." He sighs softly so I get my thoughts back on track. "What were you saying before we were interrupted?" I ask

"Everyone knows that I have the ability to read one's aura… but what most do not know is from that reading I also get a glimpse into their hearts, and in some cases their future. I saw into Kurama's heart and soul, he loves Shiri and truly means no harm by her. However father and Mirak do not believe me, they are only looking for a reason to kill the Youko," Mirak explains.

"I believe you my son, and I know that she will be fine. Shiri is a smart girl, but there is something you must do for me. You must go back to Youko's den and find your sister, when you do, give her this," I hand him a crimson choker made of a velvet band and gold crescent moon. "This will ensure your sister's safety if something should go awry. The gold on that necklace is enchanted with my powers and will send her to the human realm," I explain.

"Mother you can't be serious! The human realm?" He gasps.

"Yes, Mirak, the human realm. I would rather know she is safe among them then in danger among us," I say softly.

Mirak takes the necklace from my hands and gently pockets it. "Alright mother, if it means that much to you than I will do it."

"Thank you Mirak. Now it's getting late. We should return to our quarters as not to arouse any suspicion." I say, as I turn to go back to the village. All I can do for my daughter now is pray for the safety of her and her new companions and stop my husband from making a hasty decision.

To be continued…


	17. a bad omen

**Authors Note:** Ok, ok… blame EXAMS this time… They are coming up very soon and my BETA and myself are running around like chickens with our heads cut off, trying to get everything done! So… If we are late in other chapters after this… just bomb our school or something, then we'll be free.

**Disclaimer:** I it wasn't mandatory to do this… I would stop, because OBVIOUSLY I am never going to own it!

**Chapter 17:** A Bad Omen.

Kuronue's POV

Kurama releases Shiri and follows me back to his den. I guess I should have let them have more time together but Kurama and I have plans to discuss. He knows as well as I that business comes before pleasure, especially right now at this important time. Our plan to raid the Palace of the Demon world must be laid out now. Tomorrow is the chance we have both been waiting for; the lord of the palace will be away, taking half of his guards with him.

"It'll be perfect Kurama," I say with a grin.

"Yes, but remember Kuronue, there are still traps around the palace and the guards he will be leaving there will be very strong." Kurama warns.

"Have no fear partner, I've taken that into consideration. There is a section along the wall that seems to be less guarded than the rest. It should be a simple task for the two of us to just kill whoever is there and sneak into the palace," I inform him.

The spirit fox looks at me quizzically. "How long were you there for?"

"I camped out in the forest around different points of the castle for seven days and observed their patterns. The guards change every six hours, but their numbers always remain the same. Also every time I change the location of my camp I was able to pick out the traps that are laid in the forest. They are fairly strong but easy to avoid, as they are large, mainly there to scare would be thieves and assassins. However I know from hearsay and other experienced demons that there are smaller, less obvious, but far more deadly traps hidden amongst the larger ones. That is what we will have to watch out for." I answer.

"Do you know where they could be?" Kurama enquires.

"Not fully, but the most likely choices would be to the North, North-East, East, South-East, South, South-West, West, and North-West, almost directly near the points where the larger traps are positioned. So if I am correct there should be a small opening to slip through between each point where the small traps hide, we just need to look carefully and be cautious about it. It'll be close, but I am sure the two of us will manage," I reply.

Kurama smiles, "Of course! Nothing is impossible for the King of Thieves!" (1)

"Bloody self centered kitsunes," I mutter jokingly.

"What? I can't help the truth…" He grins.

I return the grin with more evil intentions, "Oh? Is that so? Well then oh high and mighty one, who gave you this nickname?" I ask.

If Kurama were anybody else, he would have blushed furiously at this and remained silent… We both knew it was a self-proclaimed title, but Kurama told me once that it was really only his opinion that mattered. So being who he was and what he had once said Kurama just brushed it off as if I had never made the comment.

"Alright, being serious once again. I have come up with the have you come up with the prize?" I question.

He nods to me. " Indeed, there is a very rare and precious mirror guarded in that palace. I is beautiful and worth a fortune, it should be a fine addition to our collection."

Very well then, it's all settled. We should leave tomorrow at about sunrise; it will be the best use of time. But for the time being, let us just relax. Shall we go outside and get some air?" I suggest, gesturing to the mouth of the cave.

He nods to me and rises from the ground to stride gracefully to the opening. I watch him silently, admiring his grace and elegance. It pains me that such a thing of beauty can never be mine. Upon noticing that I am not following me he turns and gives me a confused stare… How adorable he looks with that expression on his face and the light hitting him in just the right angle… I sigh and get up myself, following him outside. As soon as we are seated he scans around the outside of the lair for Shiri, finally spotting her he stops, and just watches her silently.

"Can't keep your eyes off of her can you?" I ask in a quieted tone.

Kurama's ears twitch slightly, but other than that he doesn't move. However, a nearly inaudible "forgive me," does escape his lips. I feel my face scrunch into a bit of a frown and I grab his chin to make him face me. He looks very shocked by my actions.

"Stop this Kurama," I say seriously. "No more apologies. It is not meant to be, between friends. No one should have to say they're sorry for what they feel. Besides, fate is not something that can be tampered with, and your fate…" I set my gaze over to the girl whom Kurama chose to be his own, "is to be with her," I state.

"So then…" he begins slowly. "What is your fate?"

"My fate?" I sigh. "My fate has yet to be decided by the gods," is the enigmatic reply I leave him with. However, deep I my heart I know that they have decided, and I know that whatever decision was made for me, is a bad one.

To be continued…


End file.
